Damn Bet
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: Raffes POV- It's been three years after the apocalypse, and its been six months after Raffe temporarily became human to be with Penryn. While she makes a bet with him to be sure he could live without kissing her, Penryn is relentless and constantly cheats to get him to kiss her.


Of course I was way too cocky to turn down Penryn's bet. I really should have…

I only had a few weeks left of being human until my decision had to be made if I wanted to return to be an Archangel or permanently become human and stay with Penryn. Penryn of course didn't want me to leave but she didn't want me to be stuck with her if I didn't want too… so she made the bet to test my will-power if I could handle not kissing her for the rest of the time.

I thought it was going to be easy at first, until the first few days when I realized kissing her was like an addition, I needed it more an anything else, and I was used to kissing her whenever or anywhere I wanted for the past six months. Penryn couldn't resist kissing me either, but she knew it was my bet and if she kissed me, I wouldn't be able to not kiss back… but she was beginning to cheat.

Wearing tighter clothes, wearing red (my new favorite color), and constantly trying to persuade me with a small purr in her voice… today was one of those days where she was cheating.

I was sitting on the couch when Penryn came home from her night classes, I was wearing dark jeans and a flannel button-down shirt. She looked over to me, "hey, babe" she smiled and set her bag on the floor, "hey there", I winked at her. She blushed and got a sly smile on her lips, making her way over to me, she slipped onto my lap. Looping her arms around my neck, she paused for a moment, I was used to her being on my lap after the six months. "You know Raffe… we haven't kissed in two weeks… how are you doing?" she arched a brow, I already felt my heart pick up… "I'm aware… why do you ask?" I said nervously. She smiled and ran her fingers along my mess of dark hair by my neck, I felt my muscles tense up instantly. Penryn leaned toward me, "Raffe… you're really bad at hiding when you're nervous now" she pursed her lips. "C'mon Raffe… all you have to do is kiss me, and you have free reign" she tempted me and lowered her voice down to a sexy whisper. I had more confidence than that, I wasn't won over so easy, angel or not. "Sorry Penryn… We made a deal" I said, she rolled her eyes at me, "are you sure about that Raffe" she whispered. I felt one of her hands stop at my hair and begin trailing down my shoulder to my chest, I parted my lips involuntarily. Penryn's fingers quickly unbuttoned that last four buttons of my shirt, moving her hands along my washboard abs, I swallowed the lump in my throat nervously and try to block out how much I missed her doing that. She danced her fingertips along my sides, my skin jumped and crawled under her touch. I pressed my lips together, "Penryn" I said between clenched teeth, she began pressing feather soft kisses on my jawline. "Kiss me Raffe, I know you want to" she whispered in my ear, I squirmed under her touch _I hated how weak I was now that I was human_ I looked at her, "I do. I really do" I mumbled, I was still fully aware of her hands in my hair and moving all over my stomach, chest and sides. "Then do it… If you do, we don't have to stop right away…" she tempted me, my mouth watered to have her lips on mine, "how long?" I asked before thinking. Penryn smiled triumphantly. "That depends… one minute, one hour, one night", she whispered and pressed a kiss to the hollow of my ear. I swallowed hard, and leaned in toward her, she licked her lips and parted them with anticipation. I was ready to kiss her, forever. _Wait, I was stronger than that! _"not going to happen" I choked out. "Dammit Raffe" Penryn let out a frustrated yell, and slipped her hand out from my shirt. "Sorry babe… but I can't let my pride by weakened by your powers of temptation" I smirked. She signed "I'm putting the pillow barrier back then tonight" she challenged me again, "please, you'll be all over me by morning" I shrugged it off when it actually made my heart tighten, I was so used to holding her every night… Damn she did not make this bet easy…


End file.
